Young Pokejustice
by Reina Grayson
Summary: What happens to the Team when Klarion traps them in a Pokemon game. Their only way out of it is to play through. REPOST: explaination in beginning author's note.
1. Chapter 1

I did have this up at one point before, but I thought I would be giving away my strategy for playing Pokemon if I continued. I had to start from scratch, but this is just meant to happen.

* * *

Young PokéJustice

Mt. Justice

There was some down time so Reiena and Wally decided to find out which of them was better at Pokémon thus they planned a battle. Each had their DS Systems ready, but Reiena was doing something with her game.

"Come on Rei, you better not be training them more." Wally stated, his speedster patience being tested once again.

"Just changing their names real quick; keep your feet still, and prepare to eat crow." Reiena said as she looked up from her game.

"You'll be the one eating crow…wait what does that phrase mean?" Wally stated.

"I heard it down south when I was in the circus; it's a term meaning that I'm going to prove that you're NOT the Pokémon master you claim to be." Reiena said with a grin on her face.

Wally grinned back as he looked down at his game, and soon enough the battle started.

Two Hours Later

The Pokémon battle was still going strong but soon enough Reiena ended it with a Sky Attack from her Unfezant.

"Guess I AM eating crow. How did your Pokémon get so strong?" Wally asked after he let out a groan of frustration at his loss.

"I'm a strategist Wally, that's how." The 14 year old stated with a smile on her face.

"Team, assemble in the mission room; full battle gear." Batman's voice boomed over the loud speaker.

Wally of course was out of the room in a second and Reiena was right behind him.

Mission Room, Five Minutes Later

Everyone was there and ready for wherever mission Batman had for them.

"Klarion the Witch Boy has been detected by Doctor Fate to be in the vicinity of Metropolis. With Superman's vulnerability to magic and all League magicians on their own assignments, it falls to you seven to fight Klarion." Batman said as a screen behind him showed what was going on in Metropolis.

Superboy seemed a bit lost in his own thoughts when Batman said that his brother was vulnerable to magic, but he quickly shook it off when he remembered that he was only HALF Kryptonian.

"Take him down, Team." Batman said.

"Or we could just make it where he's not having any fun. He's a Lord of Chaos and to him it's just a game." Wally stated. Everyone turned to him in shock.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic, wall-man." Artemis, the team's archer, remarked.

"But you have to see it from Klarion's point of view. Every time we've faced him he NEVER takes the fight seriously." Kid Flash said, trying to cover up the fact that after his transformation into Doctor Fate, he DID believe in magic.

"However you do it, make sure he doesn't come back for a long time." Batman stated, knowing that when he's done fighting, Klarion disappears.

"Yes sir, we shall." Aqualad said and with that the team headed out.

"Good luck team." Batman whispered to himself; worried for not only his own children, but the other teenagers as well.

YJPYJPYJPYJP

Bioship, En Route to Metropolis

Kid Flash didn't really look at Cardinal, they would always be best friends, but he figured she did something to her Pokémon before their battle, they were just too strong.

"Hey Cardinal, you cheated right?" Kid Flash asked.

"If you want to see what I did, as you looked at all my Pokémon's stats before the battle; then come look." Cardinal said as she pulled her Pokémon White 2 game out of a pocket on her belt and plugged it into a slot on her right glove.

"I do not think I will ever understand their obsession with that game." Aqualad said.

"For her, it's the strategy of the game, for Wally…..well let's just say it keeps him focused when he's playing." Robin said then let out his signature cackle.

The two Pokémon trainers were not paying attention as Cardinal was showing Wally that she didn't do anything to her Pokémon except change their names.

"Alright, I believe you. You are a Pokémon master, I stand corrected." Kid Flash and with that he was satisfied and returned to his seat.

Cardinal the girl wonder kept the game pulled up and was working on something, but no one wanted to ask her what she was doing. It wasn't long before she closed down the game interface and put the cartridge back into her utility belt. Just as she looked up, she saw the globe atop the Daily Planet and knew they were about to enter their fight. Once they landed, Robin pulled up his holo computer and located the spot he marked on his map from the area that they saw on the screen back at Mt. Justice.

They were just a block away, so they decided to leave Bioship in a safe place so she wouldn't get hurt. When they arrived, Kid Flash was the first to make his arrival known. The young speedster created a tornado and moved it toward the psychotic Lord of Chaos.

"So the brats are here, too bad, I wanted to fight Superman, but his copy will do." Klarion said, knowing that if Kid Flash was there, then the rest of the team was as well.

Soon, a fireball came right for the Lord of Chaos, but he snuffed it out. While his back was turned Miss Martian tried to levitate him away from the buildings but soon enough she was thrown back. Superboy caught her before she hit the nearby building and then after he made sure she was alright, the boy of steel went right for Klarion and the boy just stood there and took the punch.

"There's the one I've been waiting for." Klarion remarked, and with that he sent a lightning bolt right at Superboy.

This threw the half Kryptonian flying back and when the lightning stopped he was actually scarred. Out of nowhere; a wave of water went right for Klarion and as it washed over him, a medium sized capsule appeared and when it exploded within the water and soon enough Klarion was frozen in place.

The team came together and as soon as they were all together, the ice around Klarion the Witch Boy destroyed the ice and grinned.

"Looks like you're not even playing fair…..I think you all need some fun in your lives and I sense a way I can do that." Klarion said as his face turned from that of a young boy to a demon-like face. "Reh htiw sah lanidraC emag eht otni starb eseht tropsnart."

A beam of energy left his hand and encased the team and the game Cardinal had with her came out of her belt. Soon they became energy themselves and were sent into the game.

"Now that that's over with, I think we'll leave, right Teekl." Klarion said as his familiar tying him to the Earthly plane jumped into his arms.

Teekl meowed and Klarion opened a portal that consumed himself and Teekl.

YJPYJPYJPYJPYJP

Watchtower

Black Canary was monitoring all the comm links the League had, when suddenly seven comms went offline.

"Batman, come in; I've lost the Team's signals. They were still in Metropolis when the signals went dead." Canary said.

_"I'll check it out, keep me posted if the signals come back online."_ Batman said back to his fellow League member.

"Will do." Canary said, and with that the link was severed.

YJPYJPYJPYJP

Metropolis, Battle Field

Batman arrived and saw what all the team had tried to do to take Klarion down. He looked around the area and saw something he knew belonged to his daughter. The Dark Knight picked up the small game cartridge and put it in his belt. He headed out to the nearest Zeta Tube to head back to Watchtower to check out the cartridge.

YJPYJPYJPYJP

Watchtower

Doctor Fate was called back to Watchtower to inspect the game.

"I see that Klarion's magic is at work on this video game. The spell cannot be broken and however the game is played, then children will have to go through it to receive a portal out. Your children are smart Batman, they will figure this out. Until then this game needs to be protected." Doctor Fate stated after he checked what kind of binding magic was used.

"Very well, I will take it to the Batcave until the children return." Batman said as he took the game cartridge from Doctor Fate and headed to the Zeta Tubes. Once he was gone, the other mentors got worried looks.

* * *

If you know how the game is played, can you guess who becomes the trainer?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cardinal started to wake up, and suddenly, she was on her feet. As she looked around, she realized that she wasn't in Metropolis anymore. She started to worry as she didn't see her brother or friends anywhere. She also noticed that her clothes were different, and for a moment she didn't recognize them…..then it hit her, she was dressed in black leggings with a yellow skirt and a white t-shirt with blue ¾ sleeves and a pokéball design on the chest. Her hair was still in its usual braid and her shoes were on tight but looked loose. She also wore a hat that was tied with a pink ribbon.

"This can't be…what was it Klarion said?" Reiena asked herself; then she figured out the spell. "That little twerp sent us into my game, but if I'm the trainer, then the others must be….oh no."

She looked around and saw that she was on a lookout of sorts. Reiena recognized the area from playing the game and knew she was at the start of it. She felt of her belt and found a pokéball on it. She pulled it off and made it larger then threw it. "Come on out."

The pokéball popped open and out came a small ball of energy, the energy soon hit the ground and a Pokémon appeared. "Osha wott?"

Reiena remembered choosing an Oshawott but the thing that told her this was her team leader was the shell on its stomach was not a beige color, but silver. "Kaldur'ahm?"

The little Oshawott looked at her and realized she was actually Cardinal. "Osha wott osha osha wott (Cardinal, what is going on here?)"

"I can't understand you, Kaldur'ahm, but I know you're asking what's going on. Klarion's last spell sent us into my Pokémon game. I think the only way we can get out is to find the others and play through the game." Reiena told her team leader.

Kaldur'ahm thought this over, and you could see it on that cute Oshawott face, then he looked to his 'trainer' and nodded.

"Okay, for right now I'm going to call you back into your pokéball, so don't worry; you'll be safe in there. Kaldur'ahm return." Reiena said, and then she held out his pokéball and the same colored energy came out in a beam and hit the little Oshawott. He disappeared and soon enough the pokéball became smaller and Reiena put it back on her belt.

She went through her bag and found two town maps; and she realized she had to take one to her rival, and so her next stop was Floccesy Ranch.

YJPYJPYJPYJP

One Hour (inside game)

Reiena continued to walk, and as she did, she watched out for any of her other friends in humans and Pokémon alike but she didn't find anyone. She saw a Pokémon center on the horizon and knew that she was at the end of Route 19. Floccesy City was close, but then she heard some movement on the nearby cliff and looked up. There was a man standing there and he suddenly jumped off.

"Ah a trainer on their own journey." The man said.

"I recognize you; you're Alder, the Unova Champion." Reiena said.

"I left the Pokemon League to become one with nature and all the Pokémon." Alder said. "I also help new trainers learn the basics of training Pokémon. You're not a seasoned trainer, so let me train you. Follow me." Alder said and with that he headed out. Reiena knew that she had to follow, so she headed in the direction the man did and soon she was outside of his house.

"I see that you're on a mission to deliver a town map to a friend of yours so I'll let you do that and when you return I will train you." Alder said. "I saw someone with a Snivy pass by here and head to Floccesy Ranch, just follow the road and you'll be there in no time."

"Thank you Alder." Reiena said, and with that she headed out to get to the Ranch.

YJPYJPYJPYJP

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the Ranch, and as Reiena walked into the gated area, she was approached by her rival, Wally. Seeing his face, she knew that this wasn't Kid Flash so she just handed him the extra map and he thanked her. Before he walked away, he turned back to her.

"I wonder if your Oshawott has grown any?" Wally asked as he pulled out his own pokéball and threw it. Reiena got the idea and grab Kaldur's pokéball.

"Kaldur'ahm, it's mission time." She said as she threw the pokéball and the tiny Oshawott popped out.

Kaldur had learned a new move from training on the way to the ranch, but Reiena was going to play this battle safe.

"Kaldur'ahm, use Tackle."

The Oshawott did so and Wally's Snivy was hit….and hard. "One more time and he's done."

"Oshawott (of course)" Kaldur'ahm said and he followed the command.

Snivy tried to use Leer but it missed and Kaldur'ahm attacked Snivy one last time with another strong Tackle and Snivy went down; not able to get back up.

"You're good. Snivy return." Wally said as he pulled out Snivy's pokéball and called it back.

"What's going on here?" A new voice asked. When Reiena and her rival turned they saw a couple walking their way with a dog Pokémon right beside them. "Oh, you two were having a battle, let's heal up your pokemon.

The man of the couple used Potions on each pokemon after Wally called Snivy back out, and soon enough both creatures were very happy. Reiena saw the faces on the married couple's faces and then she remembered what happened at this point in the game.

"Is something wrong?" Reiena asked.

"We can't seem to find our Herdier. We have two that play together all the time, and now one is missing." The woman said.

"You've lost a Pokémon, I'll find it." Was all Wally said before he took off.

"I'm sure you will help him search?" The man said.

Reiena nodded and headed off further into the ranch. "I swear you'd think he was Kid Flash."

She headed north and she ran into Wally again, and he mentioned something about the lost Herdier possibly having gone so far in and so Reiena headed further in, and as she neared a large section of trees and that's when she heard a cooing sound, like a bird chirping. She followed the sound and when she was right under the sound, Reiena looked to the skies and saw a Pidove flying around. There was something familiar about this Pokémon and that's when it started to dive. Before it hit the ground it did four flips and landed safely. When she looked at it's eyes, Reiena noticed that there was a faint tint to the feathers around them.

"ROBIN!" Reiena said, happy to see her brother.

The Pidove looked right at her and was very happy to see Reiena and jumped right onto her shoulder.

"It's alright bro, I'm here. Once we get out of this game we'll get Klarion back." Reiena said as she stroked the Pidove's feathers.

"Pi dove dove pi? (Have you found any of the others?)" Robin asked.

"I can't understand you, but I think I know what you're asking." Reiena said and she pulled out a pokéball and tossed it in front of her. Oshawott popped out and Pidove flew down to talk to him.

"Oshawott wott wott. (It is good to see you, Robin.)" Kaldur'ahm said as he was waving his arms.

"Dove pi pi dove dove. (An Oshawott, that's good.)" Robin said to his teammate.

"Osha oshawott wott osha. (If we have become these creatures what about the others?)" Kaldur asked.

"I know Wally's not a human, in fact none of the others are human; they are all Pokémon." Reiena told her two teammates. "Right now we have to find a lost Herdier then we can get M'gann, she's next."

Robin and Kaldur'ahm looked at Reiena with a confused look and she saw it. "I caught M'gann after I save the Herdier."

The boys then nodded and Kaldur was recalled into his pokéball and Reiena then looked at her brother. "I'm sure you want to stay out of your pokéball but I have to use one on you to prove that I'm your trainer."

Robin just nodded and so Reiena took a spare ball and tapped the small bird Pokémon with it. Soon enough he was taken in and did not pop back out. After a second, Reiena threw the pokéball and Robin popped back out. He then flew to her shoulder and Reiena headed further into the forest behind Floccesy ranch to find the missing Herdier.

* * *

This story is going to be update when I get to certain points of Pokemon White 2. I'm replaying the game but this is just going to be done in a leisurely fashion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After some walking, Reiena had found the Herdier and gotten it back to it's owner. Wally had yelled at the owner about keeping an eye on his Pokémon then the boy took off. Reiena had to remember where she ran into that Pokémon that she named M'gann. Then it hit her and she went to the small area of tall grass. As the young trainer walked through the grass she heard a sound and followed it.

As she found it, she saw a small group of Sewaddle playing, but there was one off to the side that seemed to have a small X shaped scar on its chest.

"M'gann." Reiena said, not thinking and Robin flew over to the lone Pokémon and started talking with it.

"Pi dove dove pi pi Pidove. (M'gann, it's good to see you.)" Robin said.

"Sewad…..Sewaddle wad swad? (Robin…..what did Klarion do to us?)" The little bug type Pokémon asked.

"Pidove dove dove pi Pidove. (Sent us into Reiena's Pokemon game.)" Robin said.

The little Swaddle crawled (or walked) over to Reiena and she bent down to pick up her friend.

"We just have to find Artemis, Kid and Conner; ready to continue the journey?" Reiena asked.

M'gann thought about this and soon enough she grinned at Reiena and that told the girl that M'gann was ready to go inside a pokéball. Once M'gann was safe inside her pokéball, Reiena turned to head back to Aspertia; Robin flew up to his sister's shoulder and the young 'trainer' was ready for the first Pokémon Gym.

YJIYJIYJIYJI

The return to Aspertia City was full of battles with wild Pokémon and her team/friends had grown so much stronger. They headed into the Pokémon center and Robin jumped onto the counter as Nurse Joy took Reiena's pokéballs.

"What a happy little Pidove you have here." Nurse Joy said as she stroked its feathers.

"Robin's been happy ever since I caught him." Reiena said.

Nurse Joy then walked away and saw gone for a few minutes then returned with the pokéballs and Robin and the little flying Pokémon flew right back up to Reiena's shoulder.

"I take it he doesn't like his pokéball." Nurse Joy said as Reiena gathered her other teammates.

"He doesn't like being confined. Thank you Nurse Joy." Reiena said and with that the trainer and her Pidove headed out to challenge the first Gym leader.

The young trainer stopped outside of the Pokémon center and thought for a moment.

"Pidove (What's wrong)?" Robin asked.

"Just remembering where the gym is, and now I remember." Reiena told her brother as she headed to west and went into the building beside the Center.

Reiena walked in and there were all these young children there learning about Pokémon and everything to do with catching and training them.

"May I help you?" A man asked as he saw Reiena enter the area.

"I'm looking for the Gym Leader, I believe his name is Cheren" Reiena said.

"Ah, well then you'll be his first ever challenger. I can take you to him. I should say, before you can face Cheren, you must defeat his protégés." The man said as he led Reiena and Robin into the back of the building and through a door.

"Cheren, you have your first challenger." The man said as he walked up to the three people in the room.

"Hello there. I'm sure as you know you have to prove yourself before battling me. Pedro, Serena; get ready it's time for a gym battle." Cheren said and with that he went to the very back of the room.

Pedro went into the first battle area while Serena went into the other. Reiena walked into Pedro's area and was ready to fight.

"Robin, you're up first." Reiena said as she looked to her brother and with that he flew down onto the field.

"Go Patrat." Pedro said as he threw out his first pokéball.

"Robin, use Air Cutter." Reiena said and Robin took off into the air and immediately headed for Patrat. When he was at the right distance, Robin's wings started moving very fast and several gusts of air went right at Patrat.

"Use Bide, Patrat." Pedro said as he knew this attack would almost take the normal type Pokémon out.

The small Pokémon listened to his trainer's command and just stood there. Soon Air Cutter hit, but Patrat didn't falter.

"Robin use Quick Attack." Reiena commanded.

Robin listened to his sister and was as fast as Wally and hit Patrat, knocking him out of the ring and into the wall. Patrat stood up, but then he fainted.

"You're good; Patrat return." Pedro said as he pulled out Patrat's pokéball. After he put Patrat away, he pulled another and threw it "Lillipup come on out."

"Robin; let's give M'gann a chance." Reiena said and with that Robin left the area, returning to his sister's shoulder. "M'gann, it's mission time."

The little Sewaddle popped out and Lillipup looked ready to attack. "Lillipup, use Bite." Lillipup listened, but Reiena was ready to counter it.

"M'gann, dodge Lillipup then use Bug Bite." Reiena told her teammate.

M'gann the Sewaddle was ready and dodged just as Lillipup came in close. As M'gann turned, she released the called on attack and Lillipup was out with that one attack.

"Wow, you may proceed and battle Serena." Pedro said and with that he called Lillipup back into his pokéball.

Reiena moved forward and without saying a word, Serena called forth Lillipup.

"Sewaddle (I'm ready.)" M'gann said and with that she stood her ground.

"You have the first move, challenger." Serena said.

"Alright; M'gann use Tackle." Reiena said and Sewaddle took off and was close to Lillipup.

"Lillipup, dodge it." Serena remarked and the little dog Pokémon followed the order.

"M'gann; turn and hit Lillipup with Bug Bite." Reiena said, hoping that Serena would tell her Pokémon to dodge.

M'gann did so and Lillipup was thrown back some and after the attack ended, the opposing Pokémon was not getting up.

"Lillipup, return; you're up Patrat." Serena said.

"M'gann, you need to rest up for the next fight; return." Reiena said, using her strategic skills. "Kaldur'ahm, it's mission time."

The small Oshawott and Patrat popped out of their pokéballs at the same time and both were ready to fight.

"Kaldur'ahm, use Water Gun." Reiena said, and soon enough her team leader/starter Pokémon was able to breathe out a strong stream of water.

When it hit Patrat, the Pokémon was down instantly and not getting back up. Serena called her defeated Pokémon back and waved Reiena on to the big fight.

"Your Pokémon are very strong, but can they beat a gym leader." Cheren said as Reiena approached him.

"I trust in my Pokémon and I know that they trust in me." Reiena said, and with that Cheren nodded and pulled out his first pokéball.

When Cheren threw the pokéball, Reiena knew what to expect and so she let Kaldur'ahm stay in the battle. Patrat looked ready to go and so Kaldur'ahm was ready for anything. "Patrat use Work Up."

Reiena knew it was now or never since the attack wouldn't hit her friend. "Kaldur'ahm; quickly use Water Gun."

Kaldur'ahm followed the order and sent a stream of water right at Patrat, but Cheren was expecting this. "Patrat; Detect."

As Kaldur'ahm's attack was close enough, Patrat put up a protective wall. When the water Pokémon's attack hit and finished, they saw that Patrat was unharmed and then Cheren knew just how to finish off Kaldur'ahm. "Patrat, use Bite."

The small normal type Pokémon was quick and the attack was very fast. Kaldur was exhausted and could not handle the power of that attack. He fell forward and was not getting up.

"Kaldur'ahm return, you did great. Alright Robin; time for you to get in there and do your thing." Reiena said as she called Kaldur'ahm back and turned to look at the Pidove perched on her shoulder.

"Pidove Pi (no problem)." Robin said and he flew off and was ready for whatever Patrat had to offer.

"Robin; use Gust" Reiena said and the small Pidove conjured up a Gust attack that went right for Patrat.

"Detect." Cheren said.

Reiena was expecting that, and so she knew exactly what to do. As the attack did not damage Patrat, Reiena was ready as Robin landed.

"Alright Robin, Quick Attack." Reiena said and as fast as he could fly, Robin rammed into Patrat and in that move the Pokémon was out of the game.

"Nice, used the lapse in time for detect to go down to take out Patrat with a strong attack. Let's see how you do against MY Lillipup." Cheren stated as he called back Patrat and sent out a Lillipup.

"Robin, take a rest for a moment, let's get M'gann out here." Reiena said, and with that Robin flew back to her and the 'trainer' threw M'gann's pokéball out.

"Sewaddle (Let's do it)." M'gann said.

Lillipup was ready, so was M'gann and Cheren waved to Reiena giving her the go ahead to attack first.

"We have to play this right, M'gann, use Razor Leaf." Reiena said and M'gann's leaf behind her head produced more leafs and they went flying at Lillipup.

They were fast and Lillipup couldn't dodge them. Razor Leaf hit it's mark and Lillipup was sent back, but it stood up and was ready to attack. "Lillipup, use Tackle." Lillipup followed the command, but M'gann was able to dodge at the last second.

"Time to END this; use Bug Bite." Reiena said, and with that M'gann turned and hit Lillipup with the attack.

Lillipup couldn't handle the close range from the attack, and soon fainted. Cheren grinned as he walked out and picked up his second Pokémon. "You've proven that you're strong against a normal type and you didn't even use any attacks from its weakness, fighting. Take the Basic Badge as proof that you defeated your first Gym Leader."

Reiena reached out and took the badge from Cheren and was smiling. Robin was chirping happily on his sister's shoulder. "Thank you, Cheren, I better get Kaldur'ahm and the others to the Pokémon Center next door."

"Good, I'll head there with you, and after you are done, good luck with the rest of your journey." Cheren said as he used Lillipup's pokéball.

Reiena did the same with M'gann and the two Pokémon trainers headed out to get their friends healed up.


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry; I accidentally posted chapter four of another story I'm currently working on. Mala: you can review this chapter as anonymous if you can't while logged in.

* * *

Chapter Four

Route 20

The young heroine/trainer headed back to the road after getting her Pokémon/teammates healed up. There were other trainers and Pokémon galore, so the four teammates that became Pokémon were getting a lot of experience in. They were even learning more attacks and becoming so much stronger. As they entered the next city on their quest; Reiena and Robin stopped outside the Pokémon center then entered.

"Welcome to Virbank's Pokémon center, how may I help you." Nurse Joy said.

"I was on Route 20 and my Pokémon just need to heal." Reiena said.

With that the fire controller took out the five pokéballs and Robin flew onto the desk.

"Oh, you must be the one that my sister in Aspertia told me about not long ago; she said there was a girl with a Pidove that was as happy as he could be." Nurse Joy said as she reached out to pet the little Pidove and he let her do so.

"Yes, I won the Basic Badge, so I thought I'd try my hand at getting the Toxic Badge." Reiena said.

"Well I hope your Pokémon are up for the challenge as she can be a hard on to beat. I'll be back in a moment with your Pokémon." Nurse Joy stated.

Reiena waited and was planning out her next move. She was thinking back to when she got to Virbank ages ago while playing and trying to remember where she found her next Pokémon. As Nurse Joy was heading back, Reiena remembered and knew where to go.

"Your Pokémon are ready to go." Nurse Joy said.

Robin flew to Reiena's shoulder and the trainer took the other pokéballs. She headed out of the Pokémon center after thanking Nurse Joy and went due south to the Virbank Complex. After she entered the complex, Reiena kept her eyes open for any Pokémon and she saw some, but she knew they weren't her friends. Suddenly; she head two different Pokémon arguing and Robin heard it too so he took off in the direction of the sound while Reiena was running right behind him.

The bolt on Elekid's stomach was different than any other Elekid's she had seen so far as it was red not black. Growlithe's usual beige mane was a beautiful blonde color and its tail seemed to have a black ring in the middle.

"Growl growlithe lithe. (This is all your fault)"

"Elekid kid ele elekid. (You think I made him do this)"

"lithe growl growlithe growl lithe lithe growl growlithe. (You've fought him alone before, you know how he can be)"

"Elekid kid kid elekid ele. (That was Dr. Fate not me.)"

Suddenly the Growlithe launched an Ember attack right at the Elekid, but Robin flapped his wings very hard and was able to blow the embers away from Elekid.

"Pidove dove pi Pidove pi pi dove. (Guys calm down; Klarion is crazy, just remember that)" Robin told the two, he knew exactly who they were.

Reiena could tell by the way the Growlithe and Elekid reacted to Robin that they was who she though…Kid Flash and Artemis. Reiena went over and the three Pokémon before her looked right at her.

"Alright, we just need to get Conner, but that's not until the next city. How about we train here for a while and then we'll head to Virbank Gym.

The three Pokémon cheered, but it seemed halfhearted as they knew that they were still missing one of their teammates.

"Growlithe growl lithe growl. (How will Reiena know which of us is who)" Growlithe asked.

"Pidove dove pi dove dove pi. (It's her game, I'm sure she does.)" Robin stated.

"Elekid ele ele kid. (Let's do this.)

"Alright, Artemis, you're up first to go into a pokéball." Reiena said as she threw an empty pokéball at the Growlithe.

Artemis was hit (not hard) and went into the pokéball with no problems, Reiena then caught the ball and pulled out another and looked at the Elekid.

"Alright Kid Flash, time for you." Reiena said and Elekid was jumping up and down with excitement. He was soon caught with the pokéball and everyone was happy. "Everyone come on out."

Reiena pulled out all her pokéballs and threw them into the air. Her Pokémon/teammates popped out and were happy to see one another. Reiena could help but feel that they were still incomplete, and that's exactly what was going on. Without Conner, they were not a whole team. The boy of steel was one of the five founders of the team and without him, there was no point playing their way through, so finding Conner was next, after the Virbank Gym.

"Let's train some; then we'll head for the next Gym." Reiena said, and with that the five Pokémon/friends/teammates started training on each other.

YPJYPJYPJYPJ

Three Hours Later (Pokémon game time)

All five team members were stronger and a few had learned new attacks. Reiena called each of them back one by one so they could head to the Pokémon center to get back to full strength for the poison Pokémon gym. Robin naturally returned to his sister's shoulder.

"You know that you'll have to go into your pokéball when you evolve." Reiena said as she looked at her brother.

Robin looked a little down, but then he remembered that when Pokémon evolve they can grow in size. He was sure she was saying that because she knew that when he evolved he wouldn't be able to travel on her shoulder anymore. The little Pidove then nodded to his sister and they left out of the Virbank Complex to get to the Pokémon Center.

As they headed inside, it didn't take long for Nurse Joy to heal up Reiena's Pokémon once more.

"Rough training session?" Nurse Joy asked as she saw the condition Robin was in.

"They didn't want to stop, I know it's my responsibility, but I knew they were almost done." Reiena said.

"You are a smart trainer; well good luck and I'll be right back." Nurse Joy said. Two minutes later, Nurse Joy returned and Robin flew to Reiena's shoulder as she gathered her other teammates and left out, ready for Gym Leader Roxie and her poison type Pokémon.


End file.
